In any copier having rollers or guides which contact the image bearing side of the copy paper, there is a possibility that the image, if not completely dried or fixed, may be smeared along the points of contact. As the rollers are usually narrow in relation to the width of the paper, they contact narrow strips of the image running the length of the copy sheet.
Electrophotographic copiers often include a duplexing system in which images are provided on both sides of the copy sheet. In this case, contact of the feed wheels may result in smearing of the image along the narrow strips of contact on both sides of the sheet. This smearing is possible even after the copy sheet has passed through a conventional heater, if the image is not completely dried or fixed.